Little Pink Bow: A Hey Arnold fanfiction
by HelgaandArnoldtilldaend
Summary: Arnold and Helga, they were meant to be. But we never saw what happened. Now we finally can see what REALLY happened. This story takes place 8 years in the future. With comedy and Romance, this story will be sure to make you smile and have some closure. WARNING: This is rated M because there will be mature content. (INCLUDING Gerald and Grandpa)
1. Chapter 1

"Little Pink Bow" A Hey Arnold fanfiction.

Chapter 1: The beginning.

(8 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

Ugh, morning already? Helga said as she turned her alarm clock off. I guess I better get ready. Time to go to school. Bye Miriam, bye Bob Helga said as she walked out the door. Well Helga ol' girl today's a new day. Hi Helga! Phoebe Said. Oh hey Pheebs, what's up? Nothing to exciting, Phoebe said. Oh sorry Helga, Gerald and I are walking to school together, see you real soon! And off Phoebe went with her boyfriend, Gerald. Why I am I the only one at school who isn't in a relationship? I deserve lo-*CRASH!* A-A-Arnold? A: "Oh sorry Helga, you'd think after so many years we'd stop bumping into each other." You should really, (come on Helga be nice!) walk to school for me as an apology. Haha whatever you say Helga. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ACTUALLY WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH ME! *Sigh* Well he we are, I'll catch ya later Helga. Bye. Oh Arnold, if only you knew I still loved you. Finally the classroom. Oh Arnold stop! NO. This cannot be happening. Arnold is kissing someone! But WHO? OMG IT'S..IT'S LILA!?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and fireworks

Chapter: Surprises and Fireworks.

Oh my god. I can't believe they're a couple! I ran away not knowing what to do. But Lila heard me.

"Arnold, did you here that?" "Um no not a thing Lila, what was it?" Arnold replied. Lila looked around

and saw my footprints on the ground. Arnold someone was watching us! Arnold was mad, I could tell by

the look on his face. Even though he looked extremely sexy when he was mad I knew I had to leave.

"Helga?!" Lila had spotted me. Shit! I'm too late. "Hi Lila"I said. "Why were you spying on me and

Arnold?", She had said. I didn't know what to say. You see, Lila had changed. She wasn't kind anymore.

She was mean and nasty. Arnold came over and I almost died. "What the hell Helga? Were you going to

try and screw things up on us like you used to?",He said. Lila was shocked. "Lila, Helga used to ruin

things when I was with a girl" He told her. I blushed, I was embarrassed. Lila came up to my face and

yelled, "If you ever try to come between me and Arnold, I will hurt you, do you hear me?!" I shook my

head fast. Then she smiled again and ran into Arnold's arms. "Oh Arnold, protect me!' And they went

back to kissing. I had lost to Lila. I ran away but Arnold saw me. His eyes were open when he was kissing

Lila. He looked concerned. I didn't care. I was so upset. I ran to a corner of the school and started to cry.

Phoebe saw me, thank god. "Oh my Helga, what seems to be the issue?" Phoebe said. I told Phoebe

everything. Phoebe gasped. No one liked Lila anymore after middle school. Phoebe helped me calm

down. She really is the best. Sadly Phoebe had to go to class. But not me. After all that had happened, I

just went home. It was 3:00pm. School was out. Anytime now Arnold would walk past my house to get

home. I didn't wait for him like I normally did. But then my doorbell ran. "Coming!" I shouted as I ran

downstairs. It was Arnold. "Oh, hi Arnold. What are you doing here?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well Helga, I saw what Lila said to you today and I came to apologize." Arnold said. This was why I loved

him, always thinking of others. But I was the one who should have apologized. So I said "Arnold, It's not

your fault. I should be apologizing." Arnold smiled and hugged me. I blushed but he couldn't tell, phew.

"Oh and Helga, I'm not dating Lila. Lila is crazy now." He said. "But you guys were kissing Arnold." I said in

response. Which then he yelled "She grabbed me!" I gasped. Lila really was crazy. "Anyway Helga,

there's a firework show tonight and since I'm here, would you like to go with me? The whole schools

gonna be there. Except Lila." I almost fainted. So I quickly said "Um sure Arnold, why not?" He had the

biggest smile on his face. "All right then let's go!" He said. I was so excited! When we got there Arnold

removed a reserved sign on our seat. I was confused. "Arnold, did you reserve these seats for us?" He

gushed, "yeah". Oh Ok. I had to excuse myself. "Be right back Arnold. "I said. I screamed and came back.

Arnold looked at me and said "Ready for the fireworks Helga?" Yep. It felt like a dream. Why did he do

this to me? I didn't care. The show started. The fireworks were beautiful. During the show I got really

cold. I forgot my jacket. Arnold must have seen me shaking. He took off his sweater and offered it to me.

I said "are you sure Arnold?" He nodded. Then he yawned and put his arm around my shoulder. I was so

happy. The show ended and it was time to go. I had to tell Arnold how I felt. I just knew this would be the perfect time. " Hey Helga?" He said. Yeah Arnold? I said. "Wanna see my room?" He said." Sure

football head." I couldn't think of anything else to say. We headed towards his house. It was the same. We walked inside his room. After so many years of sneaking in here, walking in was so amazing. His

room wasn't baby blue anymore. It was navy blue and his orange couch was a black couch. He had pictures of him and Gerald on the wall. I HAD to tell him my feelings. "Oh sorry Helga I need to use the

restroom real quick." And off he ran. I just said "ok". I looked around his room thinking. Until I found it.

My pink book full of my poems. I gasped. He had it! I couldn't believe it. I thought I lost it! I looked

through the pages. Man I was crazy! Arnold was walking in and I asked him "where did you find this?" He blushed. "So you knew all along" I said. He laughed and said "I knew what?" "I haven't seen that

book in 7 years! I don't remember a thing" He said. "Arnold, we need to talk." I said. I sat him down on his bed. I sat next to him. "Arnold, for years I've kept a secret from you." I said. He looked really

shocked. "Arnold, I love you. You were the only one who noticed me since day 1. Ever since I saw you I

fell in love. And I was always so mean because I didn't know how to express my feelings for you. When

we were 9 and you asked me to the april fools' dance, I died. I was so happy, even though you were

giving me payback for tricking you by doing the tango, I felt sparks. You make me so happy. I can't hide it anymore" I said. I couldn't believe I did it. After all these years. Arnold didn't say anything for a minute

and I started to regret telling him. He smiled and said, "Helga, I'm so happy! You finally told me how you

felt! I've always liked you to Helga. I was just so confused, I spend half of my life trying to figure you out.

When you are yourself, I love you. But when you are so rude to everyone, I don't know how to feel" He

said. I stood there in shock. "So you mean you love me too Arnold?" I asked. He said, "does this answer

your question?" And he kissed me on the lips! I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Arnold!" I laughed in

joy and he did the same. We fell back on his bed and I kissed him again. I couldn't stop. After a while of

kissing. He looked at me and said, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Lila

Chapter 3: Love and Lila.

The next 2 weeks Arnold and I started dating. We still haven't told anyone yet, but I knew today was the day. But, I had to tell Phoebe first. She was my best friend, after all. Finally I found her, except she was kissing Gerald. "Hey Phoebe, can we talk for a minute?" I said. She nodded and followed me. "So Helga, is this a very serious conversation? You never call me by my real name." She said. She knew me so well.

"Well yeah, actually it is serious, so you know how I still love (ice cream?)" She giggled and said "Haha yes?" "Um well, we are dating." Phew talk about a huge relief. At first Phoebe looked shocked, then she smiled and said "Helga I'm so happy for you, that's exquisite news! Who else knows?" "No one, yet." I said. Arnold told me he would tell Gerald later today so I wasn't lying. *Ring Ring* "Oh dear, it seems I must take this, call you later ok?" Phoebe said. I nodded and off she went. So I decided to get ready for class, I saw Arnold in the hallway and wanted to hold his hand so bad. "Not yet Helga, not yet." I had

said to myself. Arnold saw me and walked towards me. "Hey Helga, did you tell Phoebe?" He asked. "Yep, she was so glad." I said. "Have you told Gerald?" I asked. "Nope, but tonight he's coming to my house so I'll make sure to tell him then." He said. "It's really hard not being able to do anything romantic in school yet." I told him. "Yeah I agree, 100%." He said. He looked around before gently kissing my check and saying goodbye. I still couldn't believe he liked me. It was like a dream. I grabbed my books 

and headed towards my science classroom, when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you." I said. I looked down at the person and you'll never believe who it was, that's right Lila. Lila looked at me like I had just done something disgusting. Then she walked right up and said "You better stay away from Arnold, or someone will get hurt." Before I even had a chance to respond she smiled and picked up her books and skipped away. Ugh, never liked that b****. Finally I walked into my classroom. Little did I know, class had ended. After all the chaos, I was late. Stupid Lila. School was finally over and I could go home. I wanted to ask Phoebe to walk home with me but she had to study. So I walked home by myself. It had been a long time since I had walked home alone. When I came inside I saw Bob watching some dumb football game and Miriam snoring on the kitchen table. Nothing new here. When I arrived in my room I saw a note. It said "Meet me at my house at 8:00pm, you're going to want to see this." Signed

Arnold. I looked at the clock and it was already 7:30. So I took a nap. It was 8 and I headed to his house. I opened his front door and saw him and Gerald. "Mm mm mm! Arnold why did you invite Helga G, Pataki here?" Said Gerald. "Well Gerald, we have to tell you something, were dating." Said Arnold. "Wow Helga and Arnold? Dating? Now I've seen everything." Gerald said. I looked at him and made him shut up.

"Well Arnold as long as your happy." Gerald said. Then they did their classic handshake. "I gotta go, I made a reservation for me and Phoebe at Chez Paris. " And off Gerald went. "Now that were alone, follow me." Arnold said. I followed him upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and I saw a pile of rose petals on the bed and his whole room was decorated with candles. "A-Arnold, did you do this all for

me?" I asked him. He laughed and said "Of course, Helga, we've never really had any _**fun**_ , if you know what I mean. I blushed, "Well I thought you didn't like that kinda stuff." I said. He said "I don't, but if it's with you, I _**do**_." I was really shocked with what he was saying. Without giving me time to respond he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I kissed back and started to put my arms around his

waist. His hand started towards my right breast and my face turned red. "Helga, you I know I love you right?" He said. "Of course I love you too." And this time he actually put his hand on my breast. I didn't care, I loved this guy. I knew we wouldn't do anything like **that** yet. After a while of kissing he had to pee. So after he left the room I took off my shirt and pants and all I had on left was my bra and undies. He walked in and saw me. Immediately I saw his **thing** bulge. He walked towards me and we kissed again. At this point we had done everything but sex. I wasn't ready and neither was he. I had to go home soon. But I got so tired and I accidently slept on Arnold. I woke up and remembered where I was. I smiled. Thank God it was the weekend. He woke up and kissed my forehead. I sighed. *BANG BANG BANG!* "What the hell was that?" I said. He looked up at the windows on his roof. It was Lila trying to break in.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

"What the fuck!?" Arnold said. I wanted to gasp. I had never heard Arnold really swear before. Just before anything else happened, Lila feel threw the glass roof and landed on top of Arnold. Arnold slightly pushed Lila off of him. "What do you think you're doing here Lila?" Arnold said. Lila's eyes started to water. She started crying. "Oh brother." I say out loud. "Oh Arnold I'm ever so sorry!" "I just really like you." She said. "What a loser." I said to myself. Arnold actually looked sad for her. I got annoyed by that and crossed my arms. "Lila." Arnold said. "Arnold." Lila said. I didn't know where this was going, but I defiantly didn't like it. Arnold grabbed Lila and hugged her. NOW I was MAD. I didn't let anyone know though. Lila smiled as she was being hugged by my boyfriend. After there hug they both looked at each other, eye to eye. Arnold started to lean in and close his eyes, and so did Lila. Then, there lips touched. I could feel my heart breaking. I ran out of the room, and out of the house.

I ran until I got to Phoebe's house. I didn't go home because I knew he would come looking for me. "Hello Helga!" She said. I started to cry and Phoebe looked sad. "Pheebs. They kissed in front of me!" I said. I didn't have to tell her who they were luckily. "Helga I am so sorry." She said. "Actually Phoebe I think I'm gonna go home." I said. "Oh alright Helga, if that's what you want." She said. I just waved goodbye and walked home, as I was walking I heard someone screaming my name and running towards me. I saw who it was. It was Arnold.

"Helga we need to talk." He said. "You know what?" "You already showed me what you want." "So we are done." I said. "But Helga I!" He screamed. I slammed my front door in his face. I looked out a window to see what he would do. He frowned. Then, he started crying. "I love you Helga." He said quietly. Then he started his way home. I couldn't let him walk away. I ran outside and kissed him. It started to rain while we were kissing, like in a movie. "I can't let you go." I said. "Neither can I." He said. We walked to his house and arrived in his room. Only this time, he got close to me.

"Helga I think it's time to show you how much I love you." He said. I knew what he meant and I was ready as well. "Yeah I think so too." I said. He unbuttoned his shirt really slowly, revealing his six pack. I bit my lip. I took off my shirt and he removed my bra. Finally we were both completely naked. "I feel self-conscious." I said. "Helga you are the most beautiful women inside and out. He replied. I felt safe. Then it happened. He unwrapped a condom and put it on. I was so scared. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. And it was in me. Arnold's thing was in me! I was his first. We did it for 2 hours. Then Arnold ran to go cum in the bathroom. I sat there on his bed and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Life from then on felt like a dream. I told myself nothing could ruin what I had now.

2 YEARS LATER…

"Helga I need to tell you something, it's really important." Arnold said as she sat me down.

"Ok I'm listening." I said back.

"It's about college." He said sighing.

My heart started beating really fast. I wanted Arnold to go to the same college as me all my life. Now I was about to find out if it was happening.

"I don't know how to say this, I got accepted into Harvard." He said holding my hand.

My heart went from excitement to utter shock.

"And they want me to start a couple weeks early, which means the only thing that's keeping me from going, is well you." He said.

"Arnold, this is Harvard we're talking about. I can't let you stay back at a dumb community college for me." I said.

"So you're going to be okay with this right? He asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm leaving, tomorrow." He said.

"We do have the whole day together. I say let's make the best of it." I said trying not to break down.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sounds amazing." He said.

The whole day we spent together, laughing, kissing, having fun.

Finally he had to leave.

He dragged his last suitcase down the stairs.

"That's the last one." He said.

We both looked at each other.

"Arnold, once your at college it's going to be really hard to communicate with each other." I said sighing.

"We can always video chat!" He said.

"I think, I think, we should break up." I said wiping away a tear.

"Helga, no matter what happens in college, I will always love you. Please never forget that." He said holding my face. I smiled. I grabbed him and we kissed. I made sure it was long, who knows how long it will be till we kiss again? He grabbed his suitcase and threw it into his grandpa's car. Before he drove off he gave me a necklace that said, "I will always love you." I held it close to my heart and he drove away.

Once I saw him drive off I had a mental breakdown. Arnold had been the only reason I was living. I still had weeks of school left. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do the next 4 years.


End file.
